This invention relates to sports goals.
In sports such as football, rugby, hockey etc, goals in the form of upright posts and a cross bar are employed. The considerable majority of matches that have no security, and consequently there is a major advantage to be had if the goals are easily readily erected and dismantled to allow their removal from a pitch and transport to a storage area. Equally, there are occasions where goal posts must be erected early and left for a period of time before a game commences, and when security against removal is important. At the same time, and when the goal is in use, the connection between an upright and a crossbar must be such as to offer a substantial guarantee that the uprights will not disconnect from the crossbar whilst the match is in being.